Black Americans are overrepresented among individuals in need of an organ transplant. For example, as of December 1, 2006, 28% of individuals awaiting a life-saving organ were Black whereas they only comprise 13% of the US population. A variety of factors contribute to Blacks'overrepresentation among those in need of a transplant, one of which is low donation rates. This application describes the continued development and testing of an intervention that seeks to improve donation intentions among Black adults. This three-phase study utilizes both qualitative and quantitative research methods. Phase I entails convening eight focus groups of 6-8 individuals each. Six focus groups will be with parishioners who participated in our previous randomized effectiveness trial. Two focus groups will be with individuals who are new to the study. The goal of this phase of the study is to understand factors that motivate individuals to review the intervention materials and ways to modify the intervention to maximize its effectiveness. From these findings we will modify the existing intervention package (hereby referred to as the "enhanced intervention package"). Phase II is a randomized effectiveness trial (N=750) that seeks to assess whether the enhanced intervention package is more effective at impacting behavioral intentions than the previously developed intervention materials. Additionally, this phase will assess whether the intervention is effective among non-churchgoing southern Blacks. Phase III entails data analysis and dissemination of findings. The specific aims of this study are to explore the factors that motivate individuals to review the intervention materials, to revise the intervention materials to maximize effectiveness and the likelihood of review, and to test whether the enhanced intervention is effective among Black adults recruited from non-church-based settings. This study will test two primary hypotheses: (a) The proportion of individuals who review the intervention materials (through watching the video and/or reviewing the written materials) will be greater among those who receive the enhanced Project ACTS intervention materials (Enhanced Intervention) as compared to those who receive the standard Project ACTS intervention materials (Intervention). (b) There will be no difference in the proportion of people who increase readiness to express written and verbal intentions to donate between those who review the materials and attend church regularly (at least weekly) and those who review the materials and do not attend church regularly.